


Send in the Calvary

by Bookoholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookoholic/pseuds/Bookoholic
Summary: You can’t expect to get away with spouting homophobic bullshit without being cordially invited to join a lesbian orgy.





	Send in the Calvary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post turned prompt. This is my first fic, so to say that I’m a little nervous is an understatement. I apologize in advance for any mistakes as this is unbeta'd. I hope you guys like it!

Music flowed through the headphones resting on a young college sophomore, Charlie Bradbury. It was a typical day so far; finished her mid-semester exams, turned in her English Lit. report, and completely nailed her presentation today. She thinks she’s earned a nice relaxing time at home with her lady and her best friend who’s been with her since high school. 

Dean Winchester. 

Six-foot-one, all-star quarterback, and all around motorhead for the one and only love in his life he so affectionately calls ‘Baby’. 

Charlie smiled as she rolled her eyes. She had to admit, it was a very beautiful car. 

She turned the corner with a bounce in her step as she saw their rented house ahead. Running up the stairs she flung the door open shouting at the top of her lungs, “Guess who’s home bitches!”

She could hear Dean laughing from the kitchen, “In here Charlie! I got a monster with your name on it.” Charlie dumped her book bag on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. 

She stopped short when she caught sight of a new face, “Oh, hello.” Charlie waved awkwardly.

If she wasn’t already in a committed relationship, she might have fought Dean for this one. Short brown hair and a _very_ nice smile. 

“Hello.” She waved back.

British. _Nice_.

Charlie approached with her hand out, “I’m Charlie, Dean’s roommate and awesome best friend.”

The woman chuckled and shook Charlie’s hand, “Yes, Dean had told me so much about you already.” She smiled then looked at Dean expectantly. 

“Oh uh, Charlie this is Bela. She’s an exchange student from England.” Dean chipped in with a smile.

“Manchester, actually. I transferred here last year just to try it out, see if I liked it. If I didn’t I would head back home, but I think I might like it here after all.” She smiled flirtatiously at Dean who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Charlie playfully shoved Dean, who laughed. She didn’t think too much about the twinge in the back of her mind when she looked at Bela. For Dean, she ignored it.

\---

_Three weeks later_

Charlie opened the door to their house and tried to relax the tension in her shoulders. She didn’t do so well on the simulator project she helped design and program. They may have to start over.

First thing she saw was a very noticeable change in the living room. A room that was once wall-to-wall covered in movie posters and fan art was now barren save for a few floral pictures. The two couches that were a solid black with red pillows, (totally not representing Darth Vader) were hidden underneath a tan couch cover, pillows were MIA. 

“What the _fuck_?” Charlie breathed. 

Bela walked into the living room and smiled when she spotted her, “Hello Charlie. Welcome home.” She took a sip from her coffee mug. The hanging string with a tab off to the side telling her it was tea. Charlie gave her a weary smile.

“Hey Bela. Um, what’s with the-,” she gestured to the living room.

“Oh yes, I thought it was a bit too dreary in here. So, Dean and I went to the shop to buy some lovely covers and pictures to brighten the place up a bit. What do you think?” She sat down and smiled sweetly at Charlie. 

That twinge was back. “Um,-“ 

“Charlie, hey!” Dean bounded down the stairs. “Hey, uh, what’s up? How was your day?” He was out of breath, his hair was wet, and his bathrobe and underclothes were messed up. Charlie narrowed her eyes at him a bit as he nervously stood there waiting for her answer. _They fucked, that fucker_.

“It was shit.” She replied, “How was yours?” He nervously laughed and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Uh, not too bad. We went for a walk, watched a movie… did some shopping.” He awkwardly wiped his face. 

He knew exactly what Charlie thought about their _shopping_.

“I see that. So, what happened to all the-,”

“Dean put it all in the garage.” Bela chimed in, “It was taking up too much space.”

Charlie felt her face heat up, but before she could get a word out Dean cut her off by jostling her and pulled her off to the kitchen. “Hey, how about you and me go get some movie popcorn and we can watch Harry Potter tonight, huh? I’ll buy!”

Charlie breathed through her nose and pursed her lips, “Sounds great.”

Dean gave a barely audible sigh of relief before whispering, “Thanks Charlie.”

\---

_Two months later_

It was their weekend.

Dean’s team won the championship so there was no practice, or banquet, or party to go to. It was going to be nothing but her, Dorothy, Dean, 15lbs of junk food, 14 different energy drinks, and the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy, _extended edition_.

Dorothy and her were already on the couch snuggling when Dean opened the front door. 

Charlie smiled brightly and sat up, “Hey! We were waiting for-,” Bela followed Dean in, “…waiting for you guys to show up.” She put in a small laugh for effort. 

Dorothy smiled politely at them, “Have a seat guys, we have the DVD already in.” 

Dean looked just downright uncomfortable. “Looks awesome guys, but uh…”

“Oh no.” It slipped out of Charlie before she could stop it.

Dean’s heart sank a bit, but Bela beat him to it. “I’m sorry you guys, but there’s a brilliant party in the city and I’ve already set the reservations for the hotel this weekend! It’s going to be so much more exciting then sitting all weekend, right?” She cuddled Dean’s arm. 

Charlie must have looked absolutely betrayed because Dean sighed and looked to the ceiling before he turned to Bela, “Actually babe, I think I’m gonna stay here. I’m really tired from playing all week and I kind of want to just relax this weekend.” 

Bela jolted like she was electrocuted. “But we have reservations,” She leaned in close pressing her body on his, “and I can help you relax all that tension away.” She rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Dean smiled and cupped her face, “As tempting as that is, I’m gonna have to pass on the party.” He leaned in close to her face, “Although, you are more than welcome to stay here with me _all weekend long_.” 

Charlie made a subtle puking gesture that made Dorothy hold back a laugh. 

Bela pulled Dean’s hands from her face, “Well, I wouldn’t want to take you away from your weekend of doing _nothing_ instead of having fun with me.” She headed to the front door, “I guess I will just go by myself.” She placed her hand on the knob and looked expectantly at Dean. 

Dean sighed and walked over to the door. Charlie’s mouth dropped open in mild shock. _Is he joking?_

Bela’s face showed triumph, but it fell when Dean slapped her shoulder, “Be safe alright. Don’t get too crazy.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning back to Charlie and Dorothy, “Let’s get started!” They cheered as Dean plopped down on the couch. 

Bela seethed and huffed out a breath. Dorothy, bless her heart, turned back to Bela. “Please join us Bela, it’s a lot of fun.”

“ _No, thank you_.” Bela gritted as she ripped the front door open and slammed it shut after her.

All three of them winced. 

“You’re too nice, babe.” Charlie leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

Dorothy shrugged and put her hands up, “I tried.”

“Hey.” Dean warned half-heartedly. 

Charlie turned to him and leaned back against Dorothy, “C’mon Dean, you have to admit she’s a bit… extreme.”

If Dean was about to say something he thought twice and swallowed it down, “Just start the movie.”

\---

_One month later_

Charlie and Dorothy were on the couch snuggling while watching a personal favorite of theirs, The Wizard of Oz. Dean was out for the day with his little brother Sam because he was visiting Dean in college, so they had the house to themselves.

Dorothy was lazily rubbing her hand over Charlie’s as they lay there, “This is my favorite part.” She muttered into her girlfriends beautiful red hair. 

Charlie smiled as the wizard went to each character making them realize the strengths they had within themselves. Charlie snuggled closer and turned to Dorothy who gazed lovingly at her. 

Charlie only took a glance at her lips before she leaned in close and met her halfway. 

It was short lived when a loud gasp was heard behind them. 

They broke apart and saw Bela was coming out of the kitchen with a mug, frozen in the archway, staring comically wide-eyed at them. 

Dorothy spoke first, “Oh! Hi Bela, we didn’t know you were he-,” she cut herself off when Bela nearly sprinted up the stairs to Dean’s room. 

They flinched when they heard the door slam. 

Charlie blew a stray hair out of her face, “Well that could have gone better.”

Dorothy huffed a laugh as Dean and Sam walked through the door. 

“Hey guys!” Dean smiled as he closed the door after Sam.

Charlie hopped off the couch, “Sam!” she bounced over to him and gave him a big hug that he returned happily. 

“How are you doing Charlie?” He smiled down at her.

“I’m great! How have you been?” he and Charlie started to catch up as Dean plopped down next to Dorothy.

“What’s on?”

“We just finished Wizard of Oz and we were about to start Sleepy Hollow if you guys want to sit in.” Dean grinned, “Sounds great! I’ll get some popcorn.”

Dorothy reached out to him, “Oh, Dean wait.” She looked past everyone to the stairs, “I just wanted to give you a heads up. Bela might be a bit tense today.” Dean shrugged it off.

“When isn’t she tense? Don’t worry about it, she’ll get over whatever it is.” He slapped her knee then got up off the couch to head to the kitchen. 

Dorothy sucked her lips in, “Hold that thought.” She muttered.

\---

_One day later_

“And she didn’t say anything?”

Charlie sipped her smoothie and shook her head. “I don’t know what her deal is, but to be completely honest, I didn’t really like her when I first met her. She’s… There’s something off about her Claire, I just get the feeling she’s just fake. And a control freak.”

Her blond companion snorted. “Yeah, I could see that.” 

Claire finished her own smoothie as they sat outside, enjoying the small break in between classes before next period. 

Charlie sighed, “I don’t know what to do. She’s not right for Dean, but I can’t just say that to him. Despite what everyone thinks, he is the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet and he would never hurt a girl’s feelings unless she deserves it.”

Claire looked thoughtfully, “Yeah, he’s like the exact opposite of my cousin. If you want someone gone, you just ask him to say so, he’ll lay it out for them. He was born without a filter.” She snickered. 

Charlie let a chuckle out before they heard the clock tower chime loudly, telling them it was about time to head to their next class. As they separated, Claire shouted to Charlie over her shoulder, “Hey! Don’t think to much about it okay? Something will work out, but if you ever want me to come over, just text me!” 

“Thanks, I will!” Charlie waved.

\---

When Charlie walked through the door, the last thing she ever expected was the loud and obnoxious shouting that nearly popped her ear drums.

“I can’t believe you! Why wouldn’t you come live with me!?” Bela was shouting in the kitchen. 

“Because I already live here with Charlie, for one. Two, we’ve only been going out for like three months.” Dean tried to reason, but the tone in his voice told Charlie he was slowly losing his temper. She peeked around the corner and saw that they were both not very well dressed. Bela only had shorts and a tank top on and Dean was in his bathrobe again with only boxer shorts this time.

“We’ve been going out for four months Dean! And Charlie is the perfect reason to move out in the first place!” Bela seethed. 

“ _Excuse me!?_ ” Both Dean and Charlie shouted at the same time. Dean then turned to face her, surprised that she heard their conversation. 

Charlie ignored him, “You want to run that by me again?” she shouted at Bela. 

“I saw the two of you. You and _Dorothy_.” Charlie’s full body twitched to choke the life out of the woman in front of her. “The both of you snogging on the couch like animals, it’s disgusting and unnatural!”

Bela then spoke directly to Dean, “How can you continue to live with her? I, for one, do not feel comfortable living here anymore, what if they try to do something to me! She will! She’s a fucking _dyke_!” 

Dean’s eyes widened. 

He turned to catch Charlie as she lunged at her, “ _What did you fucking call me, you fat piece of shit?!_ ” Dean struggled to hold Charlie back. 

“You see! She’s a horrible person to be around!” Bela stepped back and pointed at her.

“Bela learn when to shut the fuck up!” Dean turned to her and glared hard. 

“No! This is exactly what I was talking about! This is not a place to live in!” Bela nearly shouted until she was hoarse.

“ _Then leave!_ ” Dean shouted at her. Bela was taken aback. “You don’t even live here. If you don’t like it, stop coming over!”

“How dare you! You can’t say that to me, I am your girlfriend!” Bela got in his face.

“EX-girlfriend!” Dean didn’t falter. “If you can’t accept the people I love, then you can’t be one of them!” Bela somehow managed to look offended. 

She stuttered as she teared up, “I can’t believe you would take her side over mine.”

Dean didn’t care, “Every damn day of the week.”

Bela huffed a sob and pushed past him, running up the stairs. Dean rubbed his face when he heard the distinct slamming of his bedroom door. 

Charlie was trying not to let any of her own tears go. Dean walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Charlie.”

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, “No, don’t apologize for her. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know she was like _that_.” She nearly sobbed.

Dean held her tighter for a moment before he pulled back and held her shoulders, “I’ll find a way to get rid of her, I promise. Okay? Don’t cry anymore.” He wiped her tears away as she nodded. 

He clapped her on the shoulder and made a bee line up the stairs to his room. Charlie remained down stairs and went to her own bedroom. This was the original layout they agreed on. Charlie had a girlfriend and Dean had a lot of … friends. They did not need to hear each other’s escapades at night.

She plopped down on her bed and put her headphones on, blasting her favorite playlist and texting Dorothy to come over. She needed her right now. 

Even with the music in her ears, she could still hear the loud shouting and door slamming. It practically shook the whole house. 

Her door opened and Dorothy walked in looking scandalous. Charlie softly snickered, “Hey.”

“What on Earth is going on up there?” Dorothy joined her on the bed. 

“Dean’s trying to break up with Bela because she’s a homophobic bitch.” Charlie snuggled into her rock. 

Dorothy pushed her back to look her in the face, “Did she say anything to you?” Her eyes were hardened. 

Charlie blinked before she smiled and placed a kiss to Dorothy’s face, “It’s okay. I’m okay, Dean is getting rid her. We won’t ever have to see her again.” 

They both jumped when Dean barged through the bedroom door completely red in the face, “Charlie, Dorothy. Call every lesbian you know! We’re smoking this bitch out!” he declared before he whipped around, his bathrobe flicking back like a cape. 

They only took a moment to look at each other before they pulled out their phones and started to call as many people as they could. 

Charlie didn’t have to wait long before Claire answered on the second ring. “Charlie! What’s up?”

“Hey Claire, I need a favor.”

\---

Bela sat on Dean’s bed leaning against the wall pouting with her arms crossed. She still couldn’t believe that Dean wouldn’t stay with her. What was he thinking? That _woman_ was manipulating him, she was sure of it! She’ll get Dean to see her way, one way or another.

A loud slam on roof made her jump upright. She looked around until the sound came straight from the window. 

She scooted back on the bed as the window was shoved open and a young woman fell through onto the floor with a groan of pain. 

“What on Earth? Who the hell are you?” Bela shouted. 

The woman got up off the floor and grinned as she waved at her, “Hi! Name’s Jo.” Jo looked Bela up and down, “You must be _Bela_.” Her voice dropped to a sultry tone. “ _Very_ nice to meet you.”

Jo almost lost it as Bela’s mouth opened and closed like a goddamn fish. 

Bela jumped as another person pushed themselves through the window, “Is this where the party’s at?” she asked. 

Jo smiled brightly, “Come on in Gilda! It’s just getting started.”

Bela watched in horror as woman after woman made their way into Dean’s room through the window. Two of them stood by the bedroom door, not blocking it, but enough to show that she’d have to walk by them to get to it. After the seventh woman came in, Bela started to freak out. 

“What the fuck is going on here!?” she shouted. 

One of the women, brown hair in a pixie cut style next to the door, walked closer to her, “I heard you have a problem with lesbians’ kid.” The other woman, blond, came up to her and wrapped an arm around her neck, “Now Jody, I’m sure that’s not the full story here is it, sweetheart?”

A fair skinned woman scoffed as she wrapped her arms around Claire, “Oh please, she probably doesn’t give much thought about us Donna. She doesn’t know what it’s like to be a lesbian.”

“You’re right, Kaia.” Another fair skinned woman tapped her chin in thought. “Maybe we can show her.”

The first woman, _lesbian_ , Jo came up to her, “Patience is right. How about we show you how _fun_ it is to be a lesbian.” Bela stepped back, her heart racing, so completely absorbed into the group of lesbians surrounding her, she jumped a mile high when a man fell through the window. 

Confusion made its way to her face as the dark-haired man lifted himself off the ground and straightened his clothes out. “Who-Who are you?” she stuttered. 

“Hm?” he looked up, “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just here for some cock.”

\---

_Five seconds later_

Dean and Charlie both looked up from the couch as they heard Bela nearly trip down the stairs, shouting offensive profanity as she struggled to open the front door. She wrung it open, slammed it against the wall, and ran out like a bat out of hell.

They looked out the window and watched her speed away in her car before they grinned at each other and high fived. 

Claire came down the stairs next and Charlie jumped off the couch to hug her tightly, “Thank you so much!” she happily cried out. 

Claire hugged back, “It was seriously my pleasure. If we have to do that again, don’t _ever_ hesitate to call me.” They laughed as everyone started to come down. 

They made introductions to Dean who thanked every one profusely for their help, except for one. Claire leaned to look up the stairs, “Cas hurry up! What are you doing up there?”

The dark-haired man walked down the stairs fixing his shirt, “Forgive me, Claire. A bladder can only take so much.” Claire rolled her eyes as she led him to her friends. 

“Dean, Charlie, this is my cousin Castiel.” She gestured to him. 

Charlie piped up and shook hands with the man and thanked him for his help. When he went to shake Dean’s hand, he was a bit struck by how handsome he was, but he was also a bit hesitant because the man just kind of stared at him. 

“Um, hello Dean.” He reached his hand out. 

Dean blinked a few times and sheepishly smiled before taking the other man’s hand. “Hey, Cas.” They shook hands, but didn’t let go. 

Cas continued to look over Dean’s features, “It’s nice to meet you.” He looked up into very deep green eyes. 

“Very nice.” Dean muttered, lost in his own gaze of bright blue eyes.

Claire and Charlie awkwardly stood off to the side watching the whole exchange before they glanced at each other and grinned. 

“Hey!” Charlie announced, “As a token of our gratitude, Dean and I want to invite all of you to a movie marathon sleepover tonight!” 

Jo punched the air, “Yes! I am so in!” Everyone save for the older women had joined in.

“It’s sounds like a hoot, but Jody and I have to get back to the station tonight. I’m sorry kiddos, have a good time though!” Donna and Jody waved goodbye at everyone as they left out the door.

Charlie clapped her hands. “Okay, everyone go home and pack a night bag, then we divide and conquer! Jo and Gilda will get the drinks. Claire, Kaia, and Patience will get snacks. Dorothy and me will head to the movie store. Dean and Cas can clear out the living room and get it ready for a camp out.”

Everyone agreed and headed out, but Claire doubled back. “Oh, wait. Cas you need a ride home?”

“Oh, right.” Cas started. 

“You can borrow some of my stuff if you want. I even got a spare toothbrush for you. Only if you want. I’m not using it, so you can use it. I mean you don’t have to, I just thought I’d… offer.” he stammered. 

Claire sucked in her lips as she tried not to laugh. 

Cas smiled at the gesture, “Thank you Dean, that would be nice.” Dean rubbed the back of his head as his neck started to flush red.

“ _Okay_ then, see you guys in a few!” Claire chirped before she shut the door.

\---

End credits rolling on the screen was the only source of light in a dark living room.

Charlie groggily woke up and glanced up at the TV. She stretched as quietly as she could so not to wake Dorothy sleeping beside her. A quick glance told her that everyone was knocked out cold on their air mattress’, but a smile was brought to her face when she saw that Dean was passed out on the long couch with Cas sleeping soundly on his chest. 

Unlike Bela, Cas didn’t give off a bad vibe with her. Charlie had a real good feeling about this one. 

She kept her smile as she reached for the remote and shut the TV off. Settling back into the covers, she snuggled closely to Dorothy, sighing as she felt an arm wrap around her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
